Le miroir de l'âme
by Jehanne Aurelianis
Summary: " C'est une sorcière ", avait dit Peter. Et si la petite Sarah n'avait jamais crut en leur existence, elle n'en fut pas moins intriguée lorsqu'elle rencontra cette femme qui semblait tout savoir d'elle. Et si, après tout, les sorcières existaient vraiment...?


**Cher(e)s ami(e)s lectrices et lecteurs,**

 **il y a deux ans de cela j'ai écrit un petit poème en hommage à cette série d'animation chère à mon coeur : Princesse Sarah. Voici maintenant une histoire naît de mon imagination mais qui pourrait très bien place dans le déroulement de l'anime. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à m'adresser vos commentaires, je les recevraient avec plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous,**

 **Jehanne**

* * *

 **\- LE MIROIR DE L'ÂME -**

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** _cette histoire se situe entre l'épisode 42, " Un chagrin d'adieu " et l'épisode 43, " Un très beau cadeau ". On remarquera que j'ai donner un nom de famille à Peter, ce que la série d'animation n'indique pas. Bien que ne possédant pas " Princesse Sarah " qui appartient de pleint droit à Frances Hodgson Burnett et à Nippon Animation, j'ai eu l'audace de prendre cette liberté._

* * *

 **" C'est une sorcière ", avait dit Peter.**

 **Et si la petite Sarah n'avait jamais cru à leur existence, elle n'en était pas moins intriguée lorsqu'elle rencontra cette femme qui semblait tout savoir. Et si, après tout, les sorcières existaient vraiment ?**

 **oOoOo**

Lorsque la fête d'Halloween s'était si dramatiquement terminée par l'incendie de l'écurie et qu'elle avait été injustement accusée d'en être responsable, Sarah n'avait pas eu d'autre solution. Elle avait quittée la pension Mangin.

Mais où aller ? Où trouver un refuge dans cette ville inhumaine et sans coeur pour les pauvres et les orphelins qu'était ce Londres de l'ère victorienne ?

Le secours était venu d'un sauveur providentiel. Un petit chevalier en guenilles et au coeur d'or : Peter. Il l'avait emmenée chez lui et Sarah avait été accueillie en amie par ses parents. Très vite, elle était devenue un membre de la famille. Mr et Mrs Sowerby, de qui Peter était l'unique enfant, considérèrent bientôt Sarah comme leur fille.

Reconnaissante, Sarah voulue les remercier de leur gentillesse. Leur apporter un peu de lumière dans la misère de leur quotidien. Avec l'aide de Peter, elle trouva un emploi chez Maggie, la fabricante d'allumettes. Elle devint petite marchande d'allumettes, allant au hasard des rues et dans le froid de l'hiver qui arrivait.

De ce jour, même si la vie ne devint pas de sucre et de miel, du moins les quelques pièces de monnaie qu'elle rapportaient chaque soir permis d'améliorer le quotidien de la famille Sowerby. Elle ne gardait rien pour elle, leur donnait tout et de ce jour, le bouillon maigre sur la table laissa place a de la soupe. Une véritable soupe, épaisse et nourrissante. On pu mettre du beurre sur le pain, du pain frais et non pas ce mauvais pain de rebut que les boulangers distribuent aux plus pauvres. Il y eu même du lait et parfois un peu de viande.

Les parents de Peter n'en finissaient pas de s'extasier de sa gentillesse, de sa générosité. La donnant en exemple à tout le quartier.

\- C'est une enfant comme tous les parents désireraient en avoir, disaient-ils.

De tant de compliments, Sarah en tirait-elle de l'orgueil ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle restait ce qu'elle avait toujours été : une petite fille bonne et généreuse. Elle était guidée par les élans de son coeur. Un coeur humble et charitable.

Un coeur qui, un jour, eu sa récompense.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Sarah vivait chez les Sowerby.

Un soir, Maggie annonça qu'elle devait rendre visite a une parente malade et que, le lendemain, l'atelier serait fermé toute la journée.

C'est ainsi que Sarah se retrouva le lendemain matin avec Peter au marché de Covent Garden derrière l'étal de son oncle, le marchand de légumes.

Sans doute William Sowerby eut-il un peu plus de clientes ce matin-là. Sans doute les ménagères venues faire leur marché étaient-elles attirées par cette fillette au joli minois qui se tenait près du commerçant qui voyait la monnaie s'accumuler dans sa caisse.

\- Les affaires marchent aujourd'hui, dit-il a la fillette d'une voix satisfaite. Il faudra revenir plus souvent. Tu semble me porter chance.

Mais quel était donc la véritable raison de sa présence ce matin-là au marché de Covent Garden ? se demandait Sarah. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené là ?

Les heures passaient. Les ménagères continuaient leurs achats. Peter allait et venait, faisait des livraisons pour son oncle, pour les autres commerçants du marché. Et toujours il revenait près de l'étal, intrigué lui aussi, attendant le grand évènement.

C'est un peu avant midi que c'est arrivé. Les allées du marché s'étaient peu à peu vidées, la plupart des ménagères étaient rentrées chez elles, pour préparer le déjeuner. Les étals eux aussi s'étaient vidés. Il ne restait que peu de choix.

Sarah là vit alors venir avec son panier déjà lourdement chargé. Ce n'était pas une domestique bien qu'elle était vêtue avec modestie d'une simple robe noire. Elle était encore jeune, ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de cinquante ans mais sous son bonnet de lingerie soigneusement amidonné, ses cheveux blanchissaient déjà.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Sowerby, dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant l'étal. Un poireau et quelques pommes de terre, s'il vous plaît.

Sarah regardait la nouvelle venue avec intérêt. C'était une belle femme, elle avait un visage sympathique aux yeux bleus souriants. La fillette se demandait pourtant pourquoi cette femme l'intriguait tant. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une femme comme une autre qui faisait son marché. Alors, pourquoi...

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Trois jeunes garçons semblaient flâner non loin de là. Pourtant, ils ressemblaient plus a des rôdeurs qu'à des flâneurs.

Ou, plutôt, à des voleurs.

Ils s'approchaient en traînant des pieds, comme si ils étaient là par hasard. Mais qu'est-ce que des jeunes garçons pouvaient bien venir faire au marché si ils n'y étaient pour travailler ? Et pourquoi traînaient-ils près de l'étal de légumes comme-ci de rien n'était ?

Les deux adultes et même Peter semblaient ne s'être aperçu de rien mais Sarah, méfiante, les surveillaient du coin de l'oeil. Et elle fit bien.

L'un des garçon regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance le porte-monnaie que la femme tenait encore à la main après avoir avoir payer ses achats. Il s'approcha, la main tendue, prêt à s'emparer du porte-monnaie. Mais la fillette fut plus rapide que lui. Elle attrapa le plus gros poireau qui se trouvait sur l'étal de légumes et le brandissant à la manière d'une épée, elle cria d'une voix aussi menaçante que possible :

\- Certainement pas !

Autour d'elle on sursauta, surpris.

\- Miséricorde ! s'écria la femme en reculant rapidement, serrant son porte-monnaie contre son coeur.

\- Eh, dis-donc toi ! cria William Sowerby en faisant le tour de son étal à grands pas pour attraper le jeune voleur.

Peter fut plus rapide que lui. Inconscient, sans se dire qu'il pouvait prendre un mauvais coup, il courut après le garçon qui s'était déjà enfui. Il avait rejoint ses deux amis et tous les trois avaient rapidement déguerpis. Peter resta là, le poing levé, leur adressant encore des malédictions bibliques alors qu'ils avaient déjà disparus au loin.

Tout cela c'était passé si rapidement qu'autour d'eux, les autres commerçants n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir. Certains d'entre eux s'approchèrent. Ils voulaient féliciter la fillette pour son action courageuse.

\- On n'est pas prêt de revoir ces petits voyous, dit l'un d'eux en serrant la main de Sarah qui rougie de confusion.

\- Mais qui est donc cette petite ? demanda un autre.

\- C'est mon amie Sarah, dit Peter en s'approchant et en prenant la main de la petite fille dans la sienne. Elle vit maintenant chez moi.

\- C'est la vérité, confirma William Sowerby. Mon frère et ma belle-soeur l'ont accueillie chez eux même si ils n'ont grande chose à offrir.

Autour d'eux on hocha la tête. Chacun n'ignorait pas la situation de la famille Sowerby et la raison pour laquelle leur fils de douze ans à peine avait dut abandonner l'école pour travailler. Des gens qui, c'est vrai, ne possédaient rien d'autre que la misère et qui, pourtant, semblaient ne pas avoir hésiter à accueillir cette enfant chez eux. Mais qui était-elle donc ?

\- Je la connais, dit quelqu'un. C'est l'une des gamines qui travaille pour Maggie, la fabricante d'allumettes.

\- Pas du tout, dit un autre. C'est une petite domestique qui travaille pour cette femme guère sympathique qui tient un pensionnat de demoiselles. Elle est souvent venue ici faire son marché.

\- Une domestique ? intervint une voix féminine. En tout cas, certainement pas depuis longtemps. Moi je peux vous dire que c'est une demoiselle. Peut-être est-elle maintenant domestique ou petite vendeuse d'allumettes, mais c'est avant tout une demoiselle.

Sarah regarda celle qui venait de parler et reconnue la fleuriste chez qui elle était venue avec son amie Marguerite acheter un bouquet il y avait quelques mois de cela. Cela lui être arrivé dans un avenir si lointain. Tant de choses étaient arrivées depuis, qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle était. Mais qui elle était, elle le savait. Elle était Sarah Crewe.

Mais pour ceux qui l'entourait, qui elle était ? La marchande de fleurs avait-elle raison ? Cette gamine maigrichonne si misérablement vêtue pouvait-elle être réellement une petite demoiselle ? Elle était là devant eux dans une attitude de simplicité comme on voit chez les enfants du peuple mais lorsqu'on regardait ses mains si fines et si blanches qui commençaient à être marquées par les durs travaux, c'était bien celles d'une demoiselle.

Une demoiselle devenue domestique ou petite marchande d'allumettes ? Comment étais-ce possible ?

\- Peut importante qui elle est, dit alors la femme à qui Sarah avait sauvé le porte-monnaie. Pour moi, c'est une enfant courageuse.

Elle s'approcha alors de la petite fille.

\- Ce n'est pas que mon porte-monnaie contenait grand chose, il n'y a dedans que l'argent pour mes achats, mais vous m'avez tout de même rendu un grand service, lui dit-elle. Vous méritez une récompense. Dites-moi ce qui vous ferais plaisir.

Sarah pinça les lèvres, un peu vexée que l'on pense que son geste mérite une récompense. Rougissant un peu, elle dit pourtant d'une voix calme.

\- Je vous remercie, madame, mais vous n'avez pas à me récompenser. Ce garçon a trahi le principe qui veut qu'on ne doit pas voler et moi, j'ai seulement fait ce que je devais faire.

La femme regarda cette fille qui se tenait devant elle, bien droite et la tête haute, dans une attitude que certains pourraient qualifier de " fierté " mais qui, pour elle, signifiait tout autre chose. Elle eut alors un geste qui étonna la petite fille. Elle s'empara de sa main et la tourna pour regarder sa paume ouverte et après l'avoir examinée un instant, murmura : _" Intéressant. "_ Puis, elle plongea son regard dans celui de la fillette.

\- Je vais tout de même vous récompenser, lui dit-elle. Au moins en vous invitant à venir prendre le thé chez moi. Avec votre ami Peter, bien sûr. Vous viendrez, n'est-ce pas ?

Un peu hésitante, Sarah tourna le regard vers Peter qui lui répondit par un sourire qui semblait vouloir dire : _" Ne t'inquiètes pas, je la connais. "_ Sarah hocha alors la tête puis, se tournant de nouveau vers la femme.

\- J'accepte votre invitation avec plaisir, dit-elle.

\- Ah, très bien ! s'exclama alors la femme en souriant de plaisir. Je vous attendrais donc tous les deux chez moi cet après-midi à dix-sept heures... Monsieur Sowerby, messieurs-dames.

Et après avoir saluer chacun, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

* * *

Il était 12 h 30 et les légumes avaient pratiquement tous disparus. William Sowerby ferma son étal et avant de laisser partir les deux enfants.

\- Parlons de choses sérieuse, dit-il.

Il regarda dans sa caisse, compta quelques pièces de monnaie qu'il glissa dans la main de chacun des deux enfants.

\- Oh, monsieur ! s'exclama Sarah en rougissant de plaisir.

Car dans sa paume ouverte, il y avait bien plus d'argent qu'elle ne serait attendue à en recevoir.

\- Bah ! dit William Sowerby. Tout travail mérite salaire et tu as mérité un petit bonus pour le service que tu as rendu a ma cliente. Et tu peu m'appeler oncle William.

\- Oui, oncle William. Merci, oncle William.

Sarah rougie de plaisir. Elle avait maintenant hâte de rentrer et de remettre le salaire de sa matinée au marché aux parents de Peter comme celui-ci allait aussi le faire.

Mais ce ne fut pas seulement cela que les deux enfants rapportaient. Mr et Mrs Sowerby écarquillèrent les yeux de stupéfaction en les voyant arriver avec deux paniers très largement remplis. Ils en alignèrent le contenu sur la table. Il y avait là non seulement les légumes que William Sowerby donnait chaque semaine à son frère et à sa belle-soeur, cette fois peut-être un peu plus, mais également des fruits. Des pommes, des poires et même quelques oranges. Il y aussi du pain frais, un peu de beurre, un gros morceau de lard. Il y avait même un poulet rôti encore tout chaud.

\- D'où viens donc tout cela ? s'exclama Mr Sowerby, étonné.

Les deux enfants racontèrent alors leur matinée au marché. Rien que de très ordinaire. Les parents les écoutaient en hochant la tête, mais lorsqu'arriva le moment de la tentative de vol du porte-monnaie ils froncèrent les sourcils d'un air réprobateur.

\- On se demande comment certaines personnes élèvent leurs enfants, s'exclama Mrs Sowerby. Vouloir voler un porte-monnaie, je vous demande bien.

\- Et pour trouver quoi dedans ? ajouta Mr Sowerby. Certainement pas grand chose. Mais c'était tout de même risqué de vouloir empêcher ce vol rien qu'avec... Avec un poireau, si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Oh, mais je ne risquais rien, dit Sarah. Il y avait bien trop de monde autour de nous. Oncle William a dit... Il a dit que je pouvais l'appeler oncle William. Oncle William a dit que je pouvais garder le poireau en souvenir. Et les autres commerçants ont donner tous ces cadeaux pour nous récompenser, Peter et moi, pour avoir mis les trois garçons en fuite. Ils ont dit qu'on étaient pas près de les revoir.

Mr Sowerby hocha la tête, sceptique. Il en doutait un peu.

\- Ces trois garçons ce sont peut-être enfuis, dit Peter, mais je crois qu'ils auront tout de même des problèmes.

Et comme ses parents le regardaient sans comprendre.

\- C'est la dame qui... Enfin, vous savez.

\- Peter Sowerby ! s'exclama sa mère, choquée. Je te croyais assez intelligent pour ne pas croire de telles histoires et encore moins pour les propager.

\- Quelles histoires ? demanda Sarah. Il s'agit de la femme du marché ?

\- Oui, lui dit Peter. Tout le monde sait que c'est une sorcière.

La petite fille, surprise, regarda son ami avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Mais... les sorcières n'existent pas, dit-elle. A part dans les contes de fées.

\- Oh, mais si, lui répondit Peter. Elle dit l'avenir dans les cartes, elle a une boule de cristal et elle prépare même des potions. Tout comme une vraie sorcière. C'est vraiment une sorcière.

Le jeune garçon semblait si convaincu en disant cela que ses parents se retinrent de rire.

\- On aura vraiment tout entendu, dit Mrs Sowerby en levant les yeux au plafond. Mettons-nous plutôt à table et mangeons ce poulet rôti qui a l'air vraiment délicieux.

Mais Sarah resta là, la tête pleine d'interrogations. Fronçant les sourcils, elle regarda sa main. Elle se souvenait que la femme avait observée sa paume avec un grand intérêt en disant : _" Interressant. "_ Y avait-elle lu quelque chose ? Et si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Non, bien sûr, elle ne croyait pas que les sorcières puissent réellement exister mais elle était pourtant intriguée. Intriguée et curieuse. Si curieuse, en fait, qu'elle était impatiente d'aller prendre le thé chez cette femme.

Rien que pour savoir.

* * *

C'est ainsi que cet après-midi là, Sarah suivi Peter à travers Londres.

Ils retournèrent en direction du marché de Covent Garden et un peu avant, s'engagèrent dans une rue tranquille. Une rue ordinaire dans laquelle s'alignaient des maisons ordinaires. Des maisons toutes identiques avec leurs façades de briques à un étage au-dessus d'un rez-de-chaussée.

Les deux enfanrts s'arrêtèrent devant l'une d'elles. Sarah leva vers la haute façade un regard sceptique. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à la maison d'une sorcière. Des deux côtés de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une fenêtre garnie de jolis rideaux de dentelle que l'on retrouvaient aux fenêtres de l'étage.

Peter monta les trois marches de pierre du perron pour appuyer sur la sonnette au-dessus de laquelle se trouvait une petite plaque de cuivre gravée d'un nom : Mrs G. Cooper-Smith.

 _" Cooper Smith ? "_ se dit Sarah.

Cela non plus ne ressemblait en rien a un nom de sorcière.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur la femme qu'ils avaient rencontrés au marché et qui les accueillie par un sourire.

\- Ah, voilà mes jeunes visiteurs, dit-elle. Bienvenue, jeunes gens.

D'un geste de la main, elle les invita à entrer.

Sarah suivi Peter et se retrouva dans un lieu dès plus ordinaire. Un vestibule au sol dallé de carreaux de céramique noirs et blancs au fond duquel se trouvait un escalier de bois menant à l'étage. Le vestibule se prolongeait sur la gauche de l'escalier en un petit couloir menant jusqu'à une porte ouvrant probablement sur un jardin.

Rien de plus ordinaire, en effet.

Tout comme le fut la pièce dans laquelle la femme les fit ensuite entrer. Elle ouvrit la première porte à droite de l'entrée qui révéla un salon.

Même si il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, c'était pourtant un joli salon. Sur le parquer ciré était étendu un beau tapis et sur les murs recouverts d'un papier à petites fleurs étaient accrochés de jolis tableaux. L'un des murs était occupé par une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres au couvertures de cuir dont certains semblaient anciens. Dans un coin, près de la fenêtre, se trouvait un petit meuble sur lequel étaient posés un phonographe et quelques disques. Il y avait une cheminée dans lequel brûlait un bon feu.

Et au milieu du salon, entourée de quatre fauteuils confortables, se trouvait une table basse au plateau de marbre sur lequel tout était préparé pour le thé. Il y avait trois tasses en fine porcelaine avec leurs sous-tasses où, près de chacune, on avait posé une petite cuillère en argent sur une jolie serviette brodée. Il y avait un sucrier, un pot à lait et une petite assiette sur laquelle se trouvait quelques tranches de citron.

 _" Nous avons donc seulement été invités à prendre le thé ? "_ se dit Sarah.

Elle tourna un regard étonné vers Peter qui haussa les épaules. Il semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

La femme, qui les avaient laissés depuis quelques instants, revient bientôt avec une théière fumante au ventre rebondi dans une main et dans l'autre main, une assiette de gâteaux.

\- Asseyons-nous donc, jeunes gens, dit-elle en allant jusqu'à la table. Prenez place, faites comme chez vous.

Elle servi alors le thé selon le goût de chacun, proposant soit du lait soit du citron. Puis, tendant l'assiette de gâteaux :

\- J'ai préparé quelques scones aux raisins. J'espère que qu'il vous plairont.

\- Merci, madame, dirent les deux enfants en tendant la main vers l'assiette de gâteaux.

\- Merci de nous avoir invités, ajouta Sarah.

\- C'est à moi de vous remercier, mademoiselle, pour le service que vous m'avez rendu ce matin. Mais j'ignore qui exactement je dois remercier.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Je m'appelle Sarah crewe.

\- Et moi je suis Griselda Cooper-Smith.

\- Griselda ? Je trouve que c'est un joli nom.

Et c'était la vérité. Mais ce que la petite fille ne dit pas, ce qu'elle garda pour elle, c'est que ce nom aurait très bien pu avoir sa place dans un conte de fées et même être porté par une sorcière.

\- Que désirez-vous me demander, mademoiselle Crewe ? lui dit Mrs Cooper-Smith. Car je sais que vous voulez me poser une question.

Sarah leva vers elle un regard hésitant. Elle pris le temps de poser près de sa tasse, sur la serviette brodée, le scone aux raisins qu'elle venait de prendre dans l'assiette avant de répondre.

\- Et bien, dit-elle, ce matin vous avez regardée ma main en disant " intéressant ". Est-ce que vous y avez vu quelque chose ? Est-ce que vous pouvez lire dans les mains ? Parce que...

Elle tourna le regard vers son ami assis près d'elle.

\- Parce que Peter m'a dit que... que...

Le jeune garçon lança autour de lui un regard presque paniqué avant de plonger le nez dans sa tasse de thé, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Parce que je suis une sorcière, c'est bien cela ? dit Griselda en riant. Mais vous pensez que c'est impossible parce que des sorcières, on en trouve que dans les contes de fées.

Sarah écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Cette femme venait d'exprimer tout haut ses propres pensées. Comme étais-ce possible. Lisait-elle donc également dans les esprits ? Et si elle était vraiment une sorcière ?

\- Je sais très bien ce qu'on dit de moi, continua Griselda. Et pas seulement les enfants. Mais je ne suis pas le genre de sorcière qui transforme en limace un petit voleur de porte-monnaie ou en hideux crapaud une directrice de pensionnat sans coeur.

Et disant cela, elle regarda Peter qui était devenu absolument écarlate.

\- Ben... c'est ce que tout le monde raconte, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est la vérité, lui dit sévèrement Sarah.

\- Et bien... je ne dirais pas que cela est inexact, dit Griselda. Les sorcières telles que les présentent les histoires n'existent pas, mais il existe bien des sorcières dans le monde réel. On les appellent voyantes, guérisseuses. Et c'est ce que je suis.

\- Tu vois, Sarah, tu vois ! s'écria Peter. Mais... c'est vrai, madame ? Alors... alors, vous lisez vraiment dans les cartes et vous fabriquez réellement des potions ?

\- C'est vrai, mais ce ne sont pas des... potions et elles n'ont rien de magique. Ce sont des remèdes faits à partir de plantes médicinales. On appelle cela de la phytothérapie.

\- Alors... vous êtes en réalité médecin, dit Sarah. Mais... vous savez aussi dire l'avenir ?

\- Mais, oui. Dans les cartes de tarot et dans les lignes de la main. Et vous voudriez savoir ce que j'ai vu dans la votre ?

\- Et bien... je.

Sarah était un peu hésitante. Elle ne savait plus si elle voulait vraiment savoir.

\- Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir, lui dit Griselda. Je n'ai rien vu de mal, bien au contraire. Mais ce que j'ai vu dans votre main, ce n'est pas votre avenir, c'est votre situation actuelle. Une situation comme peu d'enfants n'en connaissent en si peu de temps. Ce que ces gens on dit ce matin au marché semble être exact. Vous avez été domestique dans ce pensionnat avant qu'un évènement ne survienne pour vous libérer de cette vie d'esclave qu'on vous imposait.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Sarah. Il y a eu un incendie à l'institution et j'ai été accusée d'en être responsable. Mais c'était faux, vous savez. Alors j'ai préférée partir et les parents de Peter on eu la gentillesse de m'accueillir chez eux. C'est Peter qui m'a trouvé ce travail chez la fabricante d'allumettes.

\- Sarah donne tout ce qu'elle gagne chez Maggie, dit le jeune garçon en regardant son amie avec des yeux brillants d'admiration. Elle ne garde rien pour elle. Grâce à elle, nous mangeons tous beaucoup mieux qu'avant et de tout. Et maman qui était si malade depuis si longtemps va beaucoup mieux. Elle se fâche de nouveau contre moi et ça, c'est bien.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, dit Griselda en riant.

Jamais encore elle n'avait entendu une telle chose : qu'un enfant se réjouisse de se faire disputer par sa mère.

\- Ces évènements qui semblent être le fait du hasard sont arrivés parce qu'ils devaient arriver, continua-telle.

\- Tout devait arriver ? demanda Sarah d'une voix tremblante. Vraiment tout ? Parce que...

\- Oui ?

Griselda regarda la fillette qui avait baisé la tête. Elle était toute pâle et ses lèvres tremblaient. Et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses lèvres étaient brillantes de larmes.

\- Parce que mon papa est mort après m'avoir laissé chez mademoiselle Mangin. Il est mort après avoir tout perdu, absolument tout.

\- C'est un grand malheur qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver, lui dit doucement Griselda. Perdre son père son père si jeune, ce n'est pas jeune. Et il n'y avait personne pour prendre soin de toi. Cette mademoiselle Mangin est je suppose la directrice de ce pensionnat. Elle t'a gardée chez elle comme domestique plutôt que de te confier a un orphelinat. C'est une chance.

Sarah et Peter se regardèrent sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Parce que cela a été l'évènement qui a déclenché tout ce qui est ensuite arrivé. Même notre rencontre ce matin au marché.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Sarah en écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement. Alors, si Maggie a fermée son atelier aujourd'hui et que je suis venue aider oncle William au marché, ce n'est donc pas un hasard ? Nous devions vraiment nous rencontrer.

\- Rien dans la vie n'est un hasard. Les choses arrivent parce qu'elles doivent arriver. Même la tentative de vol de mon porte-monnaie, je suppose. Et ce qui vous est arrivé là été parce que vous deviez être mise à l'épreuve. Celle que vous étiez en venant au monde dans une famille fortunée devait être éprouvée. Les malheurs que vous avez connu au lieu de vous rendre amère et égoïste vous ont laissé telle que vous avez toujours été, bonne et généreuse. Et dans le malheur, vous avez fait bien plus que lorsque vous étiez une riche demoiselle.

\- Lorsqu'on n'a rien on partage le peu que l'on possède. On doit aider ceux qui son plus malheureux que nous dans rien attendre en retour.

\- Voilà de belles paroles dignes d'une grande âme.

Griselda se tut un instant. Elle regarda la fillette, semblant réfléchir.

\- Nos actes, nos décision ne sont jamais le fait du hasard, dit-elle enfin. Ils reflètent ce que nous sommes au fond de nous. Mademoiselle Crewe, savez-vous ce que l'on nomme le miroir de l'âme ?

\- Oui. Je crois que ce sont les yeux.

\- Mais lorsqu'on se regarde dans un miroir, il est rare que l'on puisse voir le reflet de son âme. Et si aujourd'hui je vous offrais la possibilité de voir à quoi ressemble votre âme ?

\- Voir mon âme ? demanda Sarah, étonnée. Est-ce vraiment possible ?

\- Sûrement dans un miroir magique, souffla Peter à l'oreille de son amie.

Griselda ne releva pas la remarque moqueuse du jeune garçon. Elle se leva sans un mot et fit signe aux enfants de la suivre. Ce ne fut pourtant pas pour sortir du salon mais pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

Elle glissa la main sous l'une des étagères. Il y eu un déclic et à l'étonnement des deux enfants, la bibliothèque se sépara en deux en laissant apparaître une ouverture.

\- Un passage secret ! s'exclama Peter.

\- Une pièce secrète ! ajouta Sarah.

Et curieux de savoir, ils suivirent Griselda.

C'était bien une pièce secrète qui se trouvait cachée derrière cette bibliothèque peu ordinaire. Et pourtant, cette petite pièce semblait n'avoir rien de particulier. Dans cette pièce sans fenêtre, les murs étaient simplement blanchis à la chaux et au sol, le parquet n'était pas même ciré. Comme si c'était un lieu sans intérêt où on n'allait jamais. Et pourtant, il n'y avait là pas un grain de poussière.

Car dans ce lieu sans rien de particulier, il y avait un objet presque trop joli pour ce trouver là. Un petit guéridon au pied de fer forgé et au plateau de verre. Et sur sur ce guéridon était posé un bougeoir en argent magnifiquement ouvragé dans lequel était fiché une chandelle de cire. Une chandelle de cire noire.

\- Mais la cire n'est jamais noire ! s'étonna Sarah. Cette chandelle est-elle un objet magique ?

\- Elle n'est en rien magique, lui répondit Griselda. Mais parce qu'elle est en cire noire, ce qui est peu fréquent, elle détourne l'attention d'un autre objet qui se trouve là et qui lui est magique.

Elle craque alors alors une allumette et enflamma la mèche de la chandelle. La lumière se fit et à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, fixé au mur du fond, apparut alors ce que ni Sarah ni Peter n'avaient encore vu : un miroir.

\- Ben, mince alors ! s'exclama Peter. Il y a vraiment un miroir magique.

\- Voici le miroir de l'âme, dit Griselda.

Le miroir de l'âme ?

Sarah fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, contourna le guéridon et s'approcha du miroir, l'observant attentivement. C'était un grand miroir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. L'un de ces miroirs que l'on nomme psyché et dans lequel on peu se voir de la tête aux pieds.

C'est précisément ce que fit la fillette.

Et ce qu'elle vit ? C'était elle. Simplement elle, Sarah Crewe. Pas la Sarah Crewe qu'elle était autrefois mais celle qu'elle était désormais dans sa robe élimée et ses souliers troués. Et ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait pas, vraiment pas. Elle serra les dents non pas de honte mais de colère devant cette image misérable, se disant que se ne devrait pas être ainsi. Que ce n'aurait jamais dû être ainsi. Que ce n'était pas juste, vraiment pas juste.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour cela, dit derrière elle la voix de Griselda. Ce que vous voyez, mademoiselle Crewe, est sans importance. Ce n'est qu'une image, ce QUE vous êtes et non pas QUI vous êtes.

Puis se tournant vers Peter qui était resté à l'autre extrémité de la pièce?

\- Approchez-vous, monsieur Sowerby. Cela vous concerne également. Ne désirez-vous pas savoir ce qui vous pousse à venir en aide à mademoiselle Crewe ?

\- Parce que c'est mon amie, répondit le jeune garçon.

Et s'approchant, il pris doucement la main de Sarah dans la sienne en une geste protecteur.

Derrière eux, Griselda posa sa main sur la tête de chacun des deux enfants.

\- Ouvrez vos esprits et regardez ce que vous offre le miroir, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était comme un souffle, aussi douce qu'une caresse.

Les deux enfants se laissèrent porter par cette voix. D'abord ils ne virent rien d'autre que leurs reflets et derrière eux mais bientôt, à leurs yeux étonnés, le miroir sembla se couvrir d'un épais brouillard.

\- C'est vraiment un miroir magique, murmura Peter d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Regarde, Peter, regarde ! s'exclama Sarah.

Car dans le miroir le brouillard s'était déchiré, laissant apparaître deux petites silhouettes enfantines. C'était eux sans plus vraiment l'être.

Il y avait là une fillette aux longs cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux verts dans laquelle Sarah se reconnu sans peine. Mais sa vilaine robe élimée était devenue une merveilleuse robe comme celles que portent les princesses dans les contes de fées. Et sans doute étais-ce une princesse car sur sa tête était délicatement posée une magnifique couronne d'or et de diamants. La petite princesse ouvrait les mains desquelles s'échappaient des pièces d'or à n'en pas finir et qui tombaient jusqu'au sol en cascade.

Près d'elle se tenait se tenait toujours Peter. Il n'y avait pas à douter, c'était bien Peter avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Mais le jeune garçon pauvrement vêtu avait disparu, laissant la place à un jeune chevalier revêtu d'une armure dorée brandissant une épée dont la longue lame semblait lancer des flammes.

Puis tout disparu et dans le miroir, les deux silhouettes redevinrent ce qu'elles étaient. Sarah et Peter se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que c'était vraiment nous ? bredouilla Sarah en se tournant vers Griselda.

\- Oui, c'était bien vous, lui répondit celle-ci. Ce que je viens de vous montrer et ce que personne d'autre que vous ne verra jamais, c'est ce que vous êtes tout au fond de vous. Ce à quoi ressemble votre âme.

\- Mais... c'était une princesse ? s'étonna la fillette. Une princesse et un chevalier ?

\- Mais, oui. Une princesse. Et même si vous n'êtes pas fille de roi, votre âme est celle d'une princesse. Une princesse qui dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, donne toujours à plus malheureux qu'elle, à ceux qui n'ont rien. Et si une fortune vous était donnée, cela ne changerait en rien ce que vous êtes, j'en suis certaine.

Griselda regarda alors Sarah jusqu'au fond des yeux.

\- Oh, oui, madame. Je pourrais faire plus, tellement plus. Mais... mais c'est impossible.

\- Espérez, enfant. Dans la vie, rien n'est jamais impossible.

Pendant ce temps, Peter semblait perdu dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Alors... alors, un chevalier... c'est ce que suis ? dit-il finalement. Mais... les chevaliers n'existent plus ?

\- Les chevaliers existent toujours, lui répondit Griselda. Même si ils ne portent plus d'armures. Lorsqu'on décide protéger une petite fille qui n'a plus rien ni personne, qui d'autre qu'un chevalier le ferait ? Votre coeur est noble, mon garçon et votre âme est celle d'un chevalier.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment un chevalier, dit Peter, mais Sarah est mon amie et je serais toujours là pour la protéger.

Tels furent les mots sur lesquels la femme et les deux enfants quittèrent la petite pièce secrète. La bibliothèque se referma derrière eux et ce fut comme-ci rien n'était arrivé. Mais comment oublier ce qui s'était passé ? C'était impossible.

\- C'est pourtant ce vous devrez faire, leur dit Griselda. Vous devrez garder pour vous ce que vous venez de voir, ne jamais en parler à personne.

\- Qui voudrait d'ailleurs nous croire ? lui répondit Sarah en riant. Un miroir magique, un miroir de l'âme, ça n'existe pas.

\- Tout comme les sorcières, ajouta Peter.

* * *

A la fenêtre du salon, la nuit commençait à tomber. Dehors il faisait sombre et la lueur des réverbères commençait à éclairer les rues. Le moment du départ était venu. Griselda raccompagna les deux enfants à la porte. Mais alors qu'ils descendaient déjà les marches du perron, elle retint un instant Sarah.

\- Quelqu'un va bientôt venir, lui dit-elle. Sans doute demain ou dans les jours qui viennent. Et cette femme qui va venir, n'ayez aucune crainte de la suivre. Vos jours sombres seront alors derrière vous.

Sarah la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mais le regard posé sur elle semblait si confiant qu'elle était tenté de le croire.

Elle ignorait qu'au même instant, un mystérieux colis était livré dans un sélect pensionnat de jeunes filles quelque part dans Londres. Elle ignorait que ce que contenait ce colis allait changer sa vie à tout jamais.


End file.
